


What's a Human to a Leader?

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Series: Poetry for The Broken [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry, What's a Mob to a King?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck poem inspired by No Church In the Wild by Kanye West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Human to a Leader?

What's a human to a leader,  
A leader to a sinner,  
A sinner to the judge,  
A judge to a mage,  
A mage to a pariah,  
A pariah to the dead? 

The dead to the trusting,  
The trusting to the liars,  
The liar to the strong,  
The strong to the motherly,  
The motherly to the lonely,  
The lonely to the powerful? 

Tell me;  
What are they compared to a family?


End file.
